


Kotoko

by AriesPrincessSlyffindor



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV), イタズラなKiss | Itazura na Kiss | Playful Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesPrincessSlyffindor/pseuds/AriesPrincessSlyffindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please imagine the cast of the currently airing of Itazura Na Kiss for the characters. However, you should know that I will be using and referring to all of version; manga, Taiwanese, korean etc. This is a triple crossover with Itazura Na Kiss /Chicago Fire/Chicago PD and it is Kotoko-Central. It takes place after the fight between Kotoko and Irie-Kun where she leaves home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kotoko

Chapter 1: Prequel 

' He just doesn't understand. How can he be so mean to me? I can't believe he let me leave. Who am I kidding? Off course, he let me leave. Fine, I'll show him. I'll find myself a job. I'll show him that I can and am good at something.' I thought to myself, as I walked down the street, my suitcase in my hand, 'but I'm just so hungry.'

I didn't know what I was going to do. Silly me, I'd forgotten to take my purse with me. I had no money, and no idea where to go, since I obviously couldn't stay with Jinko and Satomi. I had decided to just walk around in the hopes of finding a hiring workplace, and I was surprised to find out that I was in a dark alley when I looked up. 

Suddenly, there was a hand on my mouth. I tried screaming, but no sound case out and I slowly found myself giving in to the anesthetic, surrendering to the darkness. 

My last thoughts being on my father and Irie-Kun and whether I'll see them again. 

 

\--------  
A/N:  
I've had this idea for a long time. Long before the new japanese version came out. It was back when the Taiwanese version aired and I just wasn't satisfied with how easily Ariel Lon's character went back to Jo's character and decided to be a nurse. I know that this how the manga goes, but I wanted Kotoko to do something for her for once. Her life revolves around Irie-Kun. I've had this idea role played in my head involving many of my favourite characters from different fandoms. The original idea is from one of my original works which I wrote when I was 11, and I've just worked around it throughout my life, even submitting a mature and edited versions for my creative writing portfolio. In fact, one of my other stories, "her secret past, their secret pasts" also revolves around the same plot. 

Anyway, please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
